fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 7 Summary
All Stars Tribal 1 On the red tribe it became clear quick that either Ray or Alan arch enemies will be going home, Alan was able to recruit tide because of tide's dislike for Ray but the others Jeremy Bruce and Jude deemed Alan a bigger threat due to being a pass winner and voted him out Tribal 2 Yellow lost and a lot of speculation among the tribe came about in the idea of voting out Luc because he is a former winner, Gus lead the charge to vote out Luc but Carl wanted to take out Andy so they can win, Carl and Luc drew in Fransisco and Dantell because of there winning attitude and Andy was voted off Tribal 3 Red lost again and Tide was the obvious target, Tide realising Ray has quickly become the kingpin, targeted Jeremy for being a threat and tried to pull in Jude and Bruce, but in the end Tide was voted out Tribal 4 Yellow lost again and this time Carl and Luc turned there intentions towards voting out Gus but Gus convinced Dantell and Fransisco it's too dangerous and not fair to them to allow a winner to continue in this game so Luc was voted out 3-2 'Prior to Tribal 5 and 6 both tribes are going to tribal but a man from each tribe could win individual immunity and Taylor and Dantell win ' Tribal 5 The dominating Blue tribe dissolved, Ethan Cole and Taylor joined red while Colin Eddie and Mark joined yellow also one member of red and one member of yellow were going to flip and the eggs chose Bruce and Carl to switch tribes. Red lost first and it become a battle between Ray Jeremy and Jude vs. Ethan Cole and Taylor as they both fought for Carl on there side, Carl felt he had a better chance to advance himself in the game with Ray's alliance and they voted out Cole Tribal 6 Yellow lost and and the three three tie came again with Fransisco Gus and Dantell vs. Eddie Mark and Colin with Bruce in the middle both sides vied, but Gus felt he didn't have a shot to advance with the original yellow because he's on the bottom, so he flipped so Bruce flipped as well voting Fransisco out Tribal 7 Yellow lost and Colin's alliance started becoming worry by his lack of social play and not sure where his head was at the yellow tribe decided to take out Colin the wild card Tribal 8 We merged and it became clear that Ray Carl Jude Jeremy vs. Ethan Eddie Mark Taylor and Gus while both alliance think they have Bruce and Dantell is a free agent, Bruce gets both sides to vote out Dantell due to athletic strenght and so he can still juggle both alliances Tribal 9 Ethan's alliance were confident they had the 6-4 split but Bruce wanted to stick with Ray's alliance and Ray was able to get Gus to flip once again as again Gus said he would be stuck under the original blue alliance, as well Carl and Jeremy formed a tight bond and agreed to go to the end together. Ethan was voted off for being the leader of the opposing alliance Tribal 10 Now with Ray's alliance in control they had to vote out either Mark Eddie or Taylor and Eddie and Mark quickly threw Taylor under the bus but Eddie was percieved as the biggest threat and voted out Tribal 11 Ray originally wanted to get rid of Taylor but Jeremy Carl told the others Mark was playing the game more then Taylor which Bruce, Jude and Gus agreed and eventually convincing Ray they voted Mark off Tribal 12 Taylor won immunity which meants one of the guys in the majority alliance had to go Gus and Jude decided Carl was the biggest threat and thought they had the backing but Jeremy wanted to save his closest ally and Jeremy and Carl were able to convince Bruce and Ray that Jude is a wilcard and convinced them Jude was shceming against them, Ray and Bruce believed Jeremy and Jude was voted off Tribal 13 With Taylor not winning immunity and being the last member of the minority alliance Taylor was voted off Tribal 14 With five people left Ray and Bruce targeted Carl for being the biggest threat, Jeremy heard of this and the duo of Jeremy and Carl tried to save there game by soldifying a final three deal with Gus making Gus the swing vote Gus ended up deciding Carl was a bigger threat to win the game then Ray and Carl was voted out Tribal 15 Ray won final immunity and Jeremy tried to flip it on Bruce, but Jeremy was deemed the biggest threat as the three others and was voted off Final tribal council Ray beat Bruce and Gus 4-2-1